


Hotel California pt 1 : Vacancy

by orphan_account



Series: Hotel California [1]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Allegory, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blow Job, Borders of reality, Cheating, Cuddles, Double Sense, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Gay Love, Hotel, Hotel California-Eagles, M/M, Meaning, Mysterious, Novel, Old Daft Punk, Oral Sex, Random Access Memories AREA, Sex, Thriller, california au, daft punk - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, handjob, short novel, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Hotel California...<br/>Paradise turning to nightmare<br/>On the hotel , you'll find it  there<br/>The results of your dreamy  illusion,<br/>An impossible love or a secret reason,<br/>Check in , dear friend,  if you dare<br/>But close your eyes , better be prepared;<br/>As only then ,  this beautiful hotel,<br/>Could  suddenly turn to hell.<br/>Welcome to the Hotel California...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel California pt 1 : Vacancy

**Author's Note:**

> It's a novel. You can see an allegory there.  
> Just listen to the song Hotel Calfornia by The Eagles to understand.  
> Part 2 and part 3 will follow soon enough .  
> Enjoy.

Guy-Manuel had tears in his eyes as he was trying to keep focussing on riding his car. He gasp  , crying. He saw them kissing , Thomas was so happy with Elodie...They kissed on the beach. Guy-Manuel turned on the radio and turned on the volume up full. One out of Two was playing by Breakbot and he cried even harder. He pushed the speed and he heard the motor whirring as his Maserati flied away to the beach atmosphere. Good Bye Los Angeles. His vision was blurred by his tears but he could see the pale blue sea that were  striking the great steep cliffs, and the beach that ran along the road. Palm trees adorned the edges of the highway. He was there on a desert highway , he could feel the cool wind in his hair.  Good bye Los Angeles. Good bye paradise and beaches. His paradise was gone.  He had left there  his heart in pieces . He left without telling Thomas. He felt meaningless without Thomas. It was awful. The CD of Breakbot was over but automatically , Guy-Manuel played another one. This time it was The Eagles. He had to change his mind. Even if he couldn't stop thinking about the scene with Thomas kissing Elodie. He was there , standing in the hallway. His eyes glittering with tears ; his heart sinking. He remember he ran away to the guest room , packing up his things. He couldn't take it anymore...

Just at the moment as he was about to tell him ... Tell him how he really felt.

He will never be able to look into his eyes again. Never. How can someone hide something so deep about ? His glance went on his phone . He had 12 missed calls and 23 unread texts , all from Thomas , but the French man growled and threw his phone away , back in the car. He didn't cared. Guy-Manuel sighed as he stopped at a red light .He shrugged , the light turn green .. He passed a ghost city and then again , desert . Dark desert ; no civilization for a good 3 km. Tired ...even if it wasn't late , he needed a place to rest for the night. His head was heavy and his sight  grew dimmed , like if the pain was a fatigue for his mind.   He  pressed  the gas pedal but slowed down as he saw  something there. He looked around and  up ahead in the distance he saw a shimmering light. .

''At the Hotel California ? ''

He thought it never existed . But apparently it existed. He looked at the light. It was like 5. Maybe he could spend the night here. For sure , he wouldn't  go to the place of Thomas. He sighed and putted his flasher , turning left. He sighed as he saw the big blue lavender neon sign flashing with the word ''Hotel California - Vacancy.'' He parked his car in the parking , looking at the old beige salmon hotel .  A orange sunset was taking over the horizon , the small hotel was standing in the middle of no where ; Guy-Manuel didn't saw a sign that said ''Hotel California '' or even the mention of a city. Weird . It was just standing here.

He sighed and looked around. No cars. But the hotel was open. And there was nothing around...

He sighed. He took his thing , the luggage he packed before leaving the home of Thomas.

Ok. But did he had a choice ? It looked like they had a bar and a small cheap pool as well as a continental breakfast. It was just perfect for the old man. He shrugged and walked to the hotel ; it looked so beautiful from the outside ; with beautiful tours , a long courtyard and huge and impressive gardens with a crystal fountain in front of the entrance with marble hallway . This place seemed to be just perfect for a night.

 

***

Thomas was rather happy. Everything was going fine for his beautiful lovely woman; he even thought marrying her , and that made him even more. And the fact that Colombia record gave him a new car ! And the beautiful mansion he bought in Miami Beach ; all of these guilty pleasure made him really happy. But at the same time , he was worried.  He had to go tonight , to Colombia with Guy-Manuel. When he tried to find him , he was no where and didn't answered his calls or his texts , that was not a good sign. Maybe he left without him. So Thomas was in direction of Colombia , taking the highroad 1 from Los Angeles. It was desert. Thomas was feeling tired ; he had to stop somewhere but there was no sign of civilization . He sighed , impatient.  Then , he saw far away a hotel . He laughed . Hotel California ? Like his favorite song by the Eagles. It was even the same sign as the album. He couldn't believe his eyes ; this place was epic! With no hesitation he stopped. There were no car in the parking lot . Weird ... It was still open... Thomas frowned but took his things and walked toward the direction of the hotel , whistling the refrain of the song by the Eagles.

***

The inside was… a deception. It was cheesy ; like if it was a cheeky motel from the 1980s. With spider web everywhere , ugly blue powder walls with plastic flowers to decorate the table. Everything seemed to be dark and broken. It was… Ugly and dark. But Guy-Manuel didn’t care.

He went to the check up , at the entrance of the cold and dark corridor. No one was there. He looked around. Where were the staff. He frowned and saw a mission bell. He pressed it. And looked around , one more time.

She was standing in the corridor. Guy-Manuel gasped as he saw her. Her name was Tiffany , she was the waitress of the Hotel but looked like Elodie. As much as she looked annoying  and disgusting because she reminded him of the girl that stole him his Thomas, Guy-Manuel grinned discreetly staring at her nice ass and her beautiful tanned body ; in fact she was beautiful and hot , like all the California girls ! She had a beautiful long beach blond tresses falling on her delicate shoulders. She had a beautiful perfect face, with crimson plump lips and beautiful almond soft eyes ; she had nice and plenteous curves ; slim but with forms. Perfect boobies and a  long and elegant neck.  She was wearing a tight black t-shirt with a V that enhanced her nicely made breast . She looked at the new client and then said   said with a smooth and velvet voice  :

''Welcome to the Hotel California . The most lovely place in California  ! You wish for a room sir ? ''

''Yes '' hissed Guy-Manuel , feeling both disgust and attraction about Tiffany

''Ok. For how many night ? ''

''One night only . I'll leave tomorrow. ''

She laughed and took a key , she winked and said :

''As you wish sir. Please follow me to your room. It will be the room 803 ! ''

Guy-Manuel looked at the room as the  waitress finally left , after explaining him all the devices of the small hotel. The bedroom was simple ; a sunflower cheap single bed , a small television , a coffee pot on a little table ; a tiny bathroom with two small bottle of shampoo and blue pale curtains .  A fan was making a soft noise. Guy-Manuel was used to more fancy things but , for this night , it was fine. He didn't need anything that reminded him of Thomas.

He jumped on his bed and took his phone. Maybe it was the time for him to call Thomas to tell him he is ok and that he will be joining him to the local of Colombia by the after noon tomorrow for talking about Random Access Memories. He turned on his phone . He sighed and texted Thomas. Weird ; he had no service and no Wi-Fi. The Wi-Fi he could understand...but no service...

This hotel was really special . He bit his lips , disappointed . Then how will he reach Thomas ?

He stared at the ceiling. Maybe he could make a phone call. He had to ask that to Tiffany. He took his phone , his wallet and his room key and get off. The corridors of the hotel were long , and there were no light other than one or true electric candle . Guy-Manuel shivered walking quickly , not wanting to take his time to walk in these creepy corridors. He reached for the stairs . He gasped ; down he saw Thomas talking to Thomas . He felt his heart stopped  . Thomas ! He ran down the stair but Thomas had left. Tiffany looked at him behind her counter with an innocent look :

''Is there a problem sir ? ''

'' THE MAN, YOU SAW , HE IS MY FRIEND. WHERE DID HE GO .''

''Oh I’m sorry but I don't have the right to reveal the room of other clients. ''

Guy-Manuel raised his eyes brows , impatient :

''I know his name his Thomas Bangalter... Don't you recognized us ...Do I have to take my helmet out. Do you know Daft Punk  ? ''

She looked at him with a blank expression :

''No . I don't know Daft Punk. What is it? ''

Guy-Manuel moaned , tired , exhausted and wanting to punch everyone.

''Never mind.''

He turned his back to Tiffany and walked away.

Tiffany then grinned mysteriously , and she went back to her work .

***

As Guy-Manuel was walking to the corridor , he found something wrong and frowned . The numbers weren’t the same. He had the room 803 and now the numbers 300. He started to panic. He ran to the other stages but the 8th floor seemed to have…Disappear.

Holding his breath , Guy-Manuel started to panic. This hotel was creep. He didn’t know what to do. What to do … He needed something.

So he started by looking where his door was …Maybe it was just his imagination and maybe if he find the same place  , his mind will stop playing him trick. He grasped his phone , turning on his light. He was maybe going insane but he heard voice in the corridors . He thought he heard them say : ‘’Welcome to the hotel California…welcome…welcome…welcome..’’

***

Thomas came back to his room ; he remembered he forgot his  helmet in his car . He sighed as he tried to find the room 308. He jolted. How come after the second floor , it’s the 8th floor. It’s weird… He swear his room was there. He frowned and closed his eyes. For sure it was his imagination. Maybe he was dreaming. He opened his eyes ,punched himself…He wasn’t dreaming. Merde .What to do . Call for Tiffany ? He checked up and gasped ; she was no where to be found. What can he do…

He walked to the same exact place he was before. He was shaking as his hand grabbed the key and slide it inside the knob. He heard a click as he turned it slowly.

The door opened.  He walked inside it silently , on his guard …not wanting to disturb anyone ; and who knows , maybe there was a monster or a serial killer waiting for him! At this time , all kind of scenarios were build up in the mind of the tall and bony curly man , who was literally shaking , anticipating something bad.

Guy-Manuel jolted as he heard the door  open from the bathroom. SOMEONE WAS HERE ! FUCK! He looked up , there was someone in his room. He walked slowly, grabbing the toilet brush to strike if he needed to. He raised it in the air like a baseball player , opened the door of the bathroom ready t o hit  and then…

‘’AAAAAAAAARGH! ‘’ screamed Thomas ‘’Guy-Manuel ?!?! ‘’

‘’Thomas ????????? ‘’ shouted Guy-Manuel’’FUCKING WHAT ???? ‘’

The boys stared at each other … What ?

That was the only thing they could say.

‘’ YOUR CAR ISN’T IN THE PARKING LOT ?! ‘’ said Guy-Manuel after a silence shocked and troubled.

Thomas get down to earth and  screamed , shocked and terrified :

‘’BUT WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM. WHO GAVE YOU THE KEY AND WHY DIDN’T YOU ANSWER MY CALL. I DIDN’T SAW YOUR CAR IN THE PARKING LOT. ‘’

Guy-Manuel went pale  , his blue eyes glowing with fears in the horribly cheap hotel room:

‘’You to … Oh god what is happening. My room is the room 803. ‘’

‘’And my room is the room 308 ‘’ said Thomas , rubbing his forehead confused.

They looked at each other and they looked at the bed. They screamed : on the other part of the room , was the same room; but except that we could see the helmet of Guy-Manuel on the bed. It was like two rooms became two. How could that even happen !

‘’Y-You see wh-what I see right …’’ asked Thomas , starting to freak out.

Guy-Manuel took his friend by the arm and whispered :

‘’It’s strange. Let’s leave.’’

The men came to Tiffany who reappeared apparently  and said :

‘’Excuse me Ma’am. Can we pay now ? We are leaving..’’

She laughed :

‘’I’m sorry . You are staying here for the night. And you can’t leave until you find what you came here for ! ’’

The boys looked at each other and Thomas said :

‘’We needed a place to stay ! ‘’

She shook her head :

‘’He say it’s not the answer !  Try again ! ‘’

The boys frowned :

‘’He ?! WHO IS HE ??!?! ‘’

She shrugged and said :  
‘’I’m sorry it’s 7 o clock. I need to leave , my job time is over. Have a good night.’’

And she bowed , going to the dark gloomy  room behind the check-out counter ,  leaving them alone.

 Guy-Manuel ran to the entrance door , who was the only entrance and exit of the whole hotel and violently shook the knob , pushing and hitting with his feet the door in order to open it or to break it. But it was locked. Guy-Manuel hit his head against the door and came back and realized Tiffany was no where to  be found. Guy-Manuel and Thomas were there , mouth open , shocked . Guy-Manuel turned his head , and screamed :

‘’What the actual fuck is that hotel !!!!!’’

He heard Thomas darkly whispering :

‘’It’s the Hotel California…’’

Guy-Manuel looked down, and replied :

‘’Then we are trap here forever.’’

It was too much for Guy-Manuel . He cried. He found himself miserable to do it in front of Thomas. But at this point. No fuck was given .Thomas took him in his arms. Could he lie to his bestfriend and tell him everything will be fine  ? Could he pretend that nothing was dangerous and that this hotel was safe , that they would make it  ? 

''We are trap here forever.'' he whispered as his eyes gathered on the dirty window that lead to the parking lot , staring like hypnotized at the blue halo light of the Hotel California sign , glowing like a lantern in the night . Ignoring his goosebumps , he held Guy-Manuel . They were trapped here ...forever.... 

**Author's Note:**

> Brace yourself because it's going to be a looooooooooooooooooong night for them.


End file.
